poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Invasion of the Body Swap Brothers Transcripts
Here is the transcript for The Invasion of the Body Swap Brothers. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For they are Power Rangers Data Squad! The episode begins at Atlantis, where Milo Thatch and Queen Kida showing everyone around Atlantis. As they showed the portraits, for they were welcome their friends along with visitors from other universes. Milo Thatch: Hello, Everyone. Kida Nedakh Thatch: We bid you all welcome to the City of Atlantis. As the visitors continued on, Kida told the story. The little boy: Say, what's with this picture right here? Kida Nedakh Thatch: That would be the prophecy of the two Gods of Atlantis. The little girl: Tell us more, Queen Kida. Kida Nedakh Thatch: (laughs softly) Very well then. So, Kida begin showing the children the prophecy story on the pachy glyphs. Kida Nedakh Thatch: Once upon a time, before there were any humans around, there were two ancient gods who lived with us in Atlantis, Koka and his brother, Haku. These two were practical jokers who liked to cause confusion and disruption. According to the legend, they discovered a stone that contains a powerful energy force from inside. One day, they decided to use the stone for their sinister deeds. The Stone of Atlantis has the power that can transport human souls into different bodies, but when my father knew about their distribution of their actions, he got them both exiled from Atlantis forever. With that, Kida was finishing the story as Milo watched while the children smiled among the story. Kida Nedakh Thatch: And so, they lefted Atlantis and swore to have their revenge and rule Atlantis. The little boy: Wow, that's really bad, even for those two. Suddenly, a powerful energy force was emerged. Milo Thatch: Hey, what's going on out there? Obby: (growls) Kida Nedakh Thatch: Obby, what is it, Boy? Out of nowhere, the Body Swap Brothers, Egg-Snatcher and Egg-Stealer came. Egg-Snatcher: Guess who's back. Egg-Stealer: Yep, it's us! Feared, Kida couldn't believe that it was from her legends despite being robotic. Kida Nedakh Thatch: Koka? Haku? Egg-Snatcher: Actually, we don't go by those names anymore. Now, I'm Egg-Snatcher. Egg-Stealer: Yeah, and my name's Egg-Stealer! Milo Thatch: Egg-Snatcher and Egg-Stealer? Egg-Snatcher: That's right, because of your father that exiled us from Atlantis, we decided that it's time for us to have our revenge. Egg-Stealer: Yeah, you tell them, Bro! Kida Nedakh Thatch: You two shall never prevail! Egg-Snatcher: We shall see. (snaps his fingers) Egg-Pawns, destroy them all! Kida Nedakh Thatch: (to her captain) Get the civilians out of here! The captain of the guard: Yes, Your highness! Just as the guards led the civilians and visitors to safety, the Body Swap Brothers begin the search. Egg-Snatcher: Alright, where could it be? Egg-Stealer: The Atlantean Crystal has to be around here somewhere. At last, they came upon the power chamber below the Heart of Atlantis. Egg-Snatcher: There. Just then, Kida saw them and had to try and stop them. Kida Nedakh Thatch: Get away from it! But it was too late, they brought her to the ground and took the crystal. Egg-Stealer: Ha! Who's going to make us!? We're taking it with us! Egg-Snatcher: Yeah, time we take this baby to Dr. Eggman! With that, they escaped throught their aircraft. Egg-Stealer: See you later, Kida! (to Orbot) Orbot, we've completed our adjective, activate the portal. Orbot: Activating now. As the portal activated, they escaped back to Earth. Kida Nedakh Thatch: It's no use, we must get help from any of our friends. Just then, Milo knew just who they can find along with thier friends. At the Egg Carrier, Eggman and the Black Snakes were waiting for Egg-Snatcher and Egg-Stealer to come back. Egg-Snatcher: Doctor, we have returned. Egg-Stealer: Yep. Dr. Eggman: Excellent work, Egg-Snatcher, Egg-Stealer, did you get the crystal? With that, Egg-Snatcher showed him the Atlantean Crystal. Egg-Snatcher: It's right here, just as you said. Then, he placed the crystal in Eggman's hand. Dr. Eggman: Ah, this is really astounding. Drake: Uh... doctor, I hate to say this, but how is the crystal going to help us fight the rangers? Dr. Eggman: So glad to asked, Drake. According to the Atlantean Legend, it once held great powers from the outside world beyond space and time. Zeke: Really, I didn't know it was even possible. Ivy: Honestly, neither do I. Orbot: So what now, Boss? Cubot: Yeah, what're you going to do with the crystal? Dr. Eggman: Simple. (to Egg-Snatcher and Egg-Stealer) Alright, Boys. Here is your new adjective, make ready to work its new evil magic with it by any means necessary. Egg-Snatcher: As you wish, Doctor. Egg-Stealer: We'll get right on it straight away. So, they set out to make ready and carry on Dr. Eggman's plot. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Gallus (VO): The Invasion of the Body Swap Brothers! Meanwhile at CHS, Robbie and Serena were spending their time together and they had a wonderful afternoon. Robbie Diaz: Man, this is the life. Serena: It sure is, Robbie, things has gone perfectly now that we're taking a break with class. Robbie Diaz: (chuckles) I couldn't agree with you more, Serena. With that, Robbie begins to think about his future with Serena. Robbie Diaz: (to himself) Oh yeah, that reminds me of something. (grabbed a present for Serena) Hey, Serena, I gotcha you something that I made just yesterday. Serena: Really, what is it? Robbie Diaz: (offered a present) Just open it. Just as Serena opened it, she recieved a love bracelet and with a picture of her, Robbie and Alice. Serena: (gasps happily) A love bracelet! Oh, Robbie, it's beautiful! Robbie Diaz: (chuckles) I'm glad you liked it, my grandma tought me how to make one when I was little. So, this one's for you. (to her surprise as he has his own) and this one's for me. Serena: (smiling with happy tears) Thank you so much, Robbie, that's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me. As for Alice, she met with Palutena, Pit, Lord Beerus, and Whis inside the Command Center for an important matter to discuss. Alice Diaz: Hi, Everyone, did you wanted to see me? Whis: Yes, Alice, we have important matters that we must discuss about Dr. Eggman's outcomes. Lord Beerus: He must beplotting something, but whatever it is, it certainly can't be any good. Alice Diaz: Is there anything we can do? Lady Palutena: Perhaps, we'll just have to wait for the time being. As Karate Class began, Robbie begins to teach his pupils his next technique. Robbie Diaz: Good morning, Students. Students: Good morning, Sensei Diaz. Robbie Diaz: Now then, as I'm sure you all are aware about this new training session by now. This is one of the most advanced training techniques that no one has ever done before, but can anyone tell me about the Crescent Kick? With that, Autumn Blaze raised her hand. Robbie Diaz: Autumn? Autumn Blaze: ???, ???. Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5